


Trans Feels w/ Gyro and Louie

by Puregold



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Gyro-centric, Heavy Subject Matter, I tried not to go too in-depth I just wanted 2 write abt this for some time now, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Trans Male Character, and how it feels to be trans and grow up being treated like a woman despite not being one, and how women are treated terribly by society??, and stuff idk how to explain, based on real life experiences :), gyro and louie are trans solidarity, its got some heavy subjects tho so pls dont read if u think itll be triggering, its like..... navigating life as a trans dude??, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: This is where I'll be dumping all my trans dude stuff bc I relate to Gyro and Louie in different ways and its important to me.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Louie Duck & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Trans Feels w/ Gyro and Louie

**Author's Note:**

> I will be putting trigger warnings at certain points within this fic.

It was a rare off day for Gyro. Normally, he would spend his off-days working on his inventions whether that be at home or elsewhere, but with Christmas around the corner and no gifts for his friends or family, he found himself in the most dreaded place of all; the Duckberg mall. Most people love the mall; at least sociable people do. Fenton would be exactly the type of person who would love a day of shopping, even if it were for other people. In fact, Fenton's presence didn't sound so bad right now. Except, if Gyro had taken Fenton out shopping with him, then he very well couldn't buy his gift and he was already running out of time.

And so, he grit his teeth and pushed through the crowds of other late gift-buyers and obnoxious families. He stood at a festive kiosk, holding a snow globe and glaring down at its price tag. He knew he was late, and it was the Christmas season, and it was the mall, but 30$, _really_!? For a _snowglobe_? As he placed the snow globe back down and began to walk away, he heard a conversation over his shoulder at a nearby bench.

"So, what's a little lady like you doing all alone in a great big mall like this?"

"I'm not alone, and I'm not a lady. My friends are right inside that store over there." Gyro heard the distinctive voice of Louie Duck.

He paused, his mood quickly souring at the conversation taking place.

"You're not a little lady? Are you _sure?_" Asked the stranger, a macaw in his 40s. Gyro turned to see the way he leaned in, almost cornering Louie with his body.

"_Yes,_ I'm sure. Back off, I don't know you." Louie spat back.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make a little conversatio-"

"Is there a problem here?" Gyro asked, intervening with a pointed glare directed towards the stranger.

Louie's eyes lit up and he smiled upon recognizing Gyro, which was probably the only time he's ever reacted positively to his presence. The macaw, upon being called out by a fellow adult for his actions, quickly withdrew back to his side of the bench.

"No problem, I was just having a little conversation is all. People never sit down and talk to each other these days."

"And for good reason." Gyro tersely replied. "Louie, do you know him?"

"No." Louie was quick to reply. "I was just sitting here and then he came up and started asking a bunch of questions."

"Mhm." Gyro hummed.

The macaw went wide-eyed. "I was only trying to have polite conversation! Kids these days always on their phones, I thought she looked lonely."

"Maybe _he_ wanted to be left alone." Gyro replied. "I think it's best you leave before you make an even bigger spectacle of yourself."

The macaw began sputtering at Gyro's harsh words as he stood. "W-B- Why I never! People- people can just be so _rude!_ " He explained, grumbling to himself as he stormed off.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks, Gyro!" Louie exclaimed with a wide grin. "I can always count on you for scaring people off!"

"Uh huh. Why are you alone, anyway?" Gyro questioned as he took the stranger's place beside Louie on the bench.

Louie shrugged. "They all wanted to go in there." He gestured to the store behind him. "And I'm banned from there, so I thought I'd just hang out here while they looked around."

"You shouldn't be by yourself in big crowded places like this. It's unsafe."

Louie scoffed. "Says the guy who builds deadly machines daily and lives in the most unsafe part of town."

"Touche." Gyro replied as he crossed his arms and leaned back.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Louie raising his eyebrow before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was shopping for Christmas presents. I've decided to take a quick break, my feet are getting sore."

Louie rolled his eyes. "Gyro, you don't have to stay here and babysit me. I can take care of myself. 

"What did I say? I said I was tired and taking a break, not that I was sitting here for you." Gyro was quick to remark.

Louie simply rolled his eyes again. "Ugh, whatever, crazy." He grumbled before returning to playing games on his phone.

The two sat in silence once again for about a minute, this time Gyro being the one to speak up. "I've been in your shoes before, you know."

"What do you mean?" Asked Louie, glancing in Gyro's direction.

Gyro shifted, mentally debating if he should come out to Louie like this. The only people who knew of his identity were Scrooge, Della, and more recently Fenton. Then again, it could help the poor kid to feel less alone... "I grew up a girl, and I always hated it. I began transitioning and moved to Duckberg when I was 19 and haven't looked back since."

This new information caused Louie to put his phone down with a wide-eyed stare in Gyro's direction. "Really? You- you're like me?"

"Incorrect. I am far more driven and smarter than you." He paused, sighing briefly before letting down a little inch of his mental barrier. "Yes. I grew up dealing with people thinking I was a girl, and treating me like that man treated you because of it."

Louie wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's not the first time that sort of thing has happened. Not just the misgendering, but I mean, like... Men have come up to me or Webby or Lena before and just been really creepy. One time somebody followed Violet home from the library. Someone asked to touch Webby's hair once- that was _really_ creepy, and Lena apparently ran into quite a few- uh- _problems_ when she was living alone..." He groaned in frustration. "It's just- it's annoying because they don't think I'm a boy _and_ they're being creepy to me, but..." He sighed. "It's also kind of... Scary, sometimes. But don't tell Uncle Donald, he'd flip."

Gyro scoffed. "Of _course_ he'd flip, he's your Uncle, he loves and cares about you." Gyro hesitated, debating whether or not the advice he was about to give was actually good advice. Well... it worked for him, didn't it? "Listen. You, Lena, Webby, Violet- Society will _pressure_ you into being sweet, doting, passive little angels who let people- men- walk all over you. You can't let that happen- not to you or them. Don't fall into the trap of being polite for the sake of seeming 'nice' to others. If a man ever bothers you or your friends like that again- which, they will. Time and time again they will. If they ever bother you make a scene, be big and intimidating and make a nuisance. I know it's what you and your brothers do best." He smirked.

Louie chuckled to himself before replying. "Yeah, no problem." He then paused for a second, before asking, "Have men ever... Treated you like that?"

Gyro thought to himself for a moment. He could tell Louie about the time he was by himself in a parking lot when he was 8 and was approached by a strange man. Or perhaps when he was 11 and the boys in his class had stolen his clothes while he was in the shower as a 'joke', then delighted at the sight of him naked and terrified. Or how his first time was a total bust because he quickly discovered that any kind of insertion was going to be painful, only to be pressured into doing it anyway. Or that just the other night he was catcalled getting back to his apartment because somebody didn't read him as male at first glance. Or any number of times that he had been harassed, catcalled, and abused by the men in his life. He decided to settle.

"Louie, the truth is that cishet men are often times disappointing. They don't see women as people, and they don't see us as men. It's important to guard your heart and protect yourself, even if that means being labeled the evil triplet." Gyro said, short and to-the-point.

"Hmm." Louie hummed, deliberating on this advice. "Uh... Thanks, Gyro. For staying with me."

"I didn't do it for you, I was just resting." Gyro replied. "But you're welcome."

Just as he said that, Huey, Dewey, Violet, Webby, Lena and Boyd all came bounding out of the store. Only a couple of them had appeared to actually purchase anything, however.

"Dr. Gearloose!? What are you doing here?" Huey inquired as he spotted the tall scientist beside his brother.

"The better question is why you all left Louie by himself in a crowded mall where something bad could easily happen like _that_." Gyro snapped his fingers for emphasis, his ever-present scowl downcast towards the group of children. "I overheard a strange man bothering Louie and invading his privacy. You're lucky I was here to do something about it."

Huey's wide eyes quickly swept over in Louie's direction at the news. "Louie, is that true!? You know you could've come and got us at any time!"

Louie scoffed. "Um, I was _fine_ by myself, thank you very much, and I would've been fine with or without Dr. Gearloose's help."

"Ah-ah-ah! You were _not_ fine by yourself young man, and for future reference you need to run your little legs on into that store, ban or no ban. You let whoever's working there know that somebody's bothering you and you need to find your friends." Gyro then turned his accusatory finger on the rest of the children. "And you all better not go off leaving each other behind. It's a dangerous world out there, y'know."

"Gosh, Louie, I'm so sorry! I would've stayed with you if I knew." Boyd replied with big worried eyes set on his friend.

"Yeah! We promise not to leave you or anyone else alone ever again!" Webby chirped triumphantly, followed by affirmative cries from the rest of the children.

"Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me I have some Christmas shopping to attend to." Gyro said as he turned to strut away.

"Eugh, I can't believe it was _Dr. Gearloose_ who came to help you. What a weirdo." Dewey said with a raised brow.

Louie shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. I think he's actually kinda cool."

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha. yeah.


End file.
